Hanabi Natsuno
Hanabi Natsuno is the main protagonist of the yuri series Tachibanakan Triangle. A kind, flustered and expressive girl who went back to her hometown to study in high school, she thought that she will have a new wonderful life. But Tachibanakan, the dormitory she was going to live in, was not what she expected. Yuri Feats * Beholding Iori for the first time outside Tachibanakan building, she felt like she was being sucked in by Iori "pure beauty", she admires her silky silver hair, and her skin as white as snow, and her nipples she resembled as light pink cherries atop her skin, before getting embarrassed. * Meeting Konomi outside Tachibanakan, she thought to herself she's got nipples she resembled as cherries too. * At the end of the day she saw Iori, she kept wondering about her identity. * Only because Yuu wasn't wearing her panties the time she first saw her, she fell unconscious, and blushed afterwards. * Episode 2 minute 0:13 Even though she begged Yuu to stop touching her breasts right after she introduced herself, she kept on lifting her arms up with blushing cheeks. * Without any delay, she ran to find Konomi based on Yoriko's illumination and suggestion, and found her in their secret place six years ago, where they would catch freshwater crabs, play house with dolls, and find all pretty rocks. * She blushed when Yoriko welcomed her to Tachibanakan with a warm hug. * Explaining to Konomi that she look a lot more grown up and a lot cuter, that she couldn't tell it was her after six years, it was her reason for not remembering her soon. * Heading back to Tachibanakan hand in hand with Konomi, she recommended her to warm up with a bath since she was worried she might catch cold. * Episode 2 minute 2:19 As she nervously and accidentally slipped and jumped into the bathtub Konomi was using, due to Yuu's forced entrance of the bathroom they were in, she was so shy to see Konomi's naked body. * Episode 2 minute 2:48 Just after she woke up one morning and saw a naked Iori for the second time, a sakura petal stuck to her eye and couldn't get it out, it resulted in herself to crash into her and fall together on the floor, where Iori's thigh was emplaced between her thighs, and it caused a lot of misunderstanding among the other girls in Tachibanakan. * Iori who went to the porch to cool off after bathing was described by her as the girl with the cherries on the porch. * After Iori brought her face near hers, and asked her if she likes her, she became embarrassed. * After she was surprised with a postern Iori when she was picking up some things, she was nervous that she bounced away before demanding her to help carry the purchased goods and go home together. * Since Iori is a mystery to her, she resolved to try spying on her, then after she couldn't figure anything she was depressed, jumping to bed at night, she kept thinking that Iori doesn't say a word, and that might be because she liked being by herself, but she's playing with children and walking dogs, which made her even more confused about her. * Episode 3 minute 1: 35 The time she was drinking sake with the other girls in Tachibanakan, she guessed she was going to lose her chastity after Yuu inserted her hand under her pants, with the other hand under her top reaching her breasts, with her ear licked by Yuu, plus Yoriko's breasts were pushing against her during the hug, on the sofa, she was blushing to her ears. * Under moonlight the night she was alone with Iori after Tachibanakan girls had some sake, she blushed when Iori brought her face near hers and questioned her if she likes her, then offered her to take off the sliding door and sleep together. * Episode 3 minute 2:40 she was shaken in shyness for viewing Iori undressing her butt one night. * The time she and Iori decided to show each other how they look in summer school uniforms during the laundry charge, she was completely shy to view her stripping her clothes, so she went to change in the other room, then after she finished changing she was shy again to witness her wearing a sexy black-coloured bikini which may cause a lot of misunderstanding among the other girls in Tachibanakan, so she hid with her inside a closet. * Episode 5 minute 1:43 Inside a closet with Iori they entered in to hide because Iori wore a sexy black-coloured bikini which may cause a misunderstanding among the other girls in Tachibanakan, she was so shy especially when she unintendedly placed her hand on Iori's breast. * She released a sentimental cry when she leaned her butt on Iori's thigh inside a closet, then after their hideout was uncovered by Yuu who showed them an item she bought for them to use, she ran away timidly. * She was too shy to hear from Yuu that she had so much fun playing knife and barrel game with Sonoa the night they slept together in one futon. * Episode 6 minute 2:8 during the water gun survival welcome party game, she blushed behind a tree after Iori stripped her pants and panties all the way revealing her hips, the time she informed her she wasn't going to shoot her. * In the observation area up the mountains, she was shy when Konomi held her hand and approached her for a kiss. * When a wild boar appeared to attack, and Konomi pushed her down the observation area then hop in her turn, she kept staring timidly at her apparent body. * In a party to celebrate Konomi's implementing for taking out a wild boar, she recalled the kiss she shared with Konomi with blushing cheeks. * Episode 8 minute 1:14 she got embarrassed when I attempted to fondle her breasts partially naked on the ground, plus she was acting the same as that one time in the closet right after Iori's thigh pressed on her butt. * After Iori got the bag of squid rice crackers from Yoriko and walked away, she felt like she was dumped by her. * She got embarrassed for viewing Konomi's butt right after she accomplished love lesson C to push her down. * She got embarrassed on her bed while Iori was attempting to warm her up starting with stripping her top uniform because Hanabi had a cold that day. * Episode 9 due to her fever dizziness she accidentally fell on Sonoa and felt her naked breasts to be nice and cool. * To take a hot spring bath together with Konomi is what she found to be embarrassing at first. * For Iori's mention of the fact that she sees Hanabi's body everyday, she got timidly embarrassed. * Episode 10 minute 1:00 Imagining Iori washing her back using her breasts while Ior's hands placed on her breasts, she was nervously embarrassed. * When Iori had to take off her underwear during the ping pong melee game over Hanabi, she was shockingly embarrassed. * When Konomi had to take off her underwear during the ping pong melee game over Hanabi, she was shockingly embarrassed. * Just before going out with Iori to Tanabata Summer Festival, she blushed for viewing her in her yukata. * Staring at Iori at Tanabata Summer Festival, she thought her yukata looks really good on her, and she seemed a lot more adult to her, subsequently she wondered if Konomi wanted her to say she looked grown up too before she went with Iori to the Summer Festival. * With her cheeks blushing, she didn't thought Iori would ask her to take a picture of her, but she was happy she got to learn something surprising about her. * Because Iori licked her apple candy, she was totally flustered and embarrassed. * Beholding Konomi with the girl she was talking about earlier in Tanabata Summer Festival, she thought to herself that she only see how Konomi acts in the dorm, so she never pictured Konomi getting along with someone else, yet she wondered why she was worrying about that before it started to rain. * Dragging Iori by hand, she led her to where they can see the Summer Festival fireworks more closely, subsequently with her cheeks flushing with pink she pulled her hand away. * Since knowing that Iori didn't have any special memories, she resolved to make fun memories with her. * She was totally embarrassed when Iori attempted to make a move on her during Tanabata Summer Festival. * Hearing Iori's demand to take a bath with her after the Summer Festival is what made her embarrassed that time, yet she didn't seem to mind. *As she arrived to Tachibana building, without thinking, she drew a sharp breath at Iori's beauty, admiring her silver hair that flowed like silk, her twin pale pink cherries atop her white skin. *At dusk, she kept wondering while blushing if Iori was one of Tachibanakan's residents, or if she was a ghost. *She jolted when Yuu touched her waist. *Since it was still getting pretty cold at the night she followed after Konomi to their secret place by the river, she put her coat around Konomi's shoulders. *Just by merely calling Iori without using "-chan", she was blushing and wavering. *Witnessing Iori's panties which came visible with a certain air on their way home from Yaoya market place, it was before she sparked with recalling the first time she saw her full frontal nudity. *Before stalking Iori her room, in front of the entryway, at the park, she wondered where Iori came from and why she came to Tachibanakan, later on rolling over her bed while smiling, sweating with her heart pounding, she implied Iori's the friendless type. *Because Iori stared at her and squeezed her sleeve while Yuu and Yoriko were embracing her on the sofa, she thought that she'll rescue her. *At 6:30 AM, she was too nervous and noisy that she hit the wall to realize that Yuu was sleeping naked next to her, in addition to that, Yuu's position allowed her thigh to be placed between Hanabi's thighs. *Her head was steaming hot while Iori was atop her on the futon showing her butt facing her head without putting an underwear. *Before leaving Tachibana building, she caught Konomi who fell on her from the veranda. *Apologizing to Konomi because she didn't notice Konomi felt so happy when Hanabi told her that she'd always be there with her all that time, and resolved to clear things up with her aunt to be allowed to stay at that Tachibana building, subsequently, she held her hands settled on being together even more with Konomi until they graduate high school. Gallery Anime 104756 38205.jpg Anime 104756 45837.jpg Anime 104756 51093.jpg Anime 104756 63855.jpg Anime 105069 60060.jpg Anime 105069 67734.jpg Anime 105296 72489.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.20 19.58.38.gif Videotogif 2018.10.07 14.14.42.gif Anime 105691 72197.jpg Anime 105691 90132.jpg Anime 105691 140015.jpg Anime 105801 9968.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.08 06.42.44.gif Anime 106082 97097.jpg Anime 106082 126835.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.09 08.10.11.gif Videotogif 2018.10.09 08.10.30.gif Anime 106199 50342.jpg Anime 106199 62521.jpg Anime 106199 150901.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.10 07.07.24.gif Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 008-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 009-1.jpg Dtachibanakan-tolie-triangle 001 029-1.jpg L013-1.jpg L020-1.jpg L005.jpg V010 - 001edah001m-1.jpg Category:Niwa Category:Tachibanakan Triangle Category:Characters